The Perfect Birthday Gift
by The Pastmaster
Summary: Hay Lin's birthday is only days away and Taranee finds out that Hay Lin have a crush on her. Taranee decides to give Hay Lin the perfect birthday gift. Taranee X Hay Lin
1. Longing for Love

W.I.T.C.H.  
Title: The Perfect Birthday Gift  
Author: The Pastmaster  
Start Date: 18:31 2006-03-27 Sweden Time  
Date of Completion: 13:10 2006-05-11 Sweden Time  
Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I am using copyright Disney Enterprises Inc characters in this Fan Fiction. All rights to W.I.T.C.H. are a reserved and a copyright of Disney Enterprises Incorporated. I am not a part of Disney Enterprises. Any other copyright characters are totally coincidental if not specified before.

Chapter 1  
Longing for Love

_A secret is well kept within thyself,  
__But tell it to anyone and it will be revealed_

"By guys I'll see you tomorrow at school" said a young Chinese girl to her friends as she waved them of.

The Asian girl's name is Hay Lin and her family originates from China. Her parents, Joan and Chen Lin runs a restaurant in the city of Heatherfield with Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin called 'The Silver Dragon'. Hay Lin is fourteen years old and will turn fifteen June 4th; in other words, her birthday is in five days. She was an average tall and skinny girl with purple hair that she had in two pigtails. Her clothes, which she made herself most of the time, clashed horribly but she looked rather cool anyway and she didn't care much of what others thought of her choice of clothing. What she wore didn't clash as much as it would otherwise. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a purse belt and brownish cotton blouse. On her forehead she had a pair of large sunglasses and she had a pair of sneakers on her feet. She closed the door behind her and kicked of her sneakers after she had talked to her friends outside the restaurant before going inside when it got to cold. She went to her room upstairs and threw herself onto her bed. She twirled her index finger in small circles and a small force of wind pulled out her new diary from the top shelf of her bookcase by the window and literally blew the thick book over to her. As you may know now, Hay Lin isn't an ordinary girl. She is in fact a member of a group of five girls called W.I.T.C.H. Each of the girls commands one of the elements of nature. Will, the leader, is a red haired girl who is the keeper of the source of their power, the Heart of Kandrakar and she commands the element of Heart or pure and absolute Energy. Irma is a little brown haired food addict who controls the power of Water. Taranee is shy and friendly girl with chocolate brown skin and blue hair with the forces of Fire at her command. Cornelia is a tall proud blonde and the eldest of the five and she controls the element of Earth. Hay Lin is the youngest and she controls the last element, the epic might of the Wind. Hay Lin pushed her thoughts about her friends' aside for a moment as she opened her diary that her parents had given her a few days ago. It was a thick book with leather covers and slightly yellowish pages. The book cover had a rhombus shape in a dull silvery colour with two dull golden spirals enclosing the rhomb from top to bottom. Her parents had bought it cheap from a strange customer they had a few days ago but strangely enough, they couldn't remember what he looked like, but they remembered that he was very persuasive of himself. Hay Lin thought for a moment before she started writing:

_May, 31st 2002_

_Sometimes I almost can't stand it. I'm around her as much as I can but she doesn't know what I want from her. I love her as I have stated before. I have loved her ever since I first laid my eyes upon her. I know she loves me but I don't know if she LOVES me. I'm getting more and more desperate every passing day when I still see the friendship in her eyes and not love for me. She is unaware of what I feel towards her. I long for love, her love. I feel happy every time I see her but at the same time sad because I know that she will never be mine. She is so beautiful, her chocolate coloured skin, her blue hair and deep, brown eyes… I cry every night I am without her and I cry day of being with her unknowing of my affection. I love her so much it hurts but I can't tell her how I feel. Either she never wants to see me again or she'll laugh in my face. I really hate it! I want her to be mine. I want to comfort her when she's sad, care for her when she's sick. I just want to hold her, feel the warmth of her body, the sweet smell of her hair, the soft brush of her lips against my skin, her breath in my ear…_

Hay Lin whipped a tear from her eye.

_I love her but I am even afraid to say her name out loud or even write it in here because of fear that someone might hear my words or read my diary. My secret must be kept safe but I still want to say it. If someone finds out it will destroy our friendship and maybe even destroy her and I can't let that happen… I can't…_

Hay Lin took a deep breath as she wrote the name of her love.

_I can't let anything like that happen to Taranee… _

'There… I did it and it feels good' Hay Lin thought for herself and sighed proud.

_It's my birthday soon and what I would most like to have is but one kiss from her, the woman I love so much. And maybe even a real date…_

Hay Lin looked at her words for a moment.

'What has been written in a diary can never be undone' she thought.

She closed the diary and put it back to its place on the top shelf of her bookcase. She then dressed for the night and curled down into her bed with a longing for a dream about her beloved girl, about Taranee. Outside her bedroom window, down on the street stood a man with a big smile on his face. He was planning something and walked down the street with the cogwheels turning in his mind and with the bright full moon gleaming in the silvery mask of steel that covered the left half of his face inside the raised hood of his purple cowl.

**Ω**

The next day Hay Lin awoke to the irritating sound of her old alarm clock. She blew a gust of wind on the clock, which fell into her wastebasket.

'Time to go to school' she thought tired.

Hay Lin's school, The Sheffield Institute, was governed by principal Knickerbocher, a sweet old lady with a nasty temper when it comes to disorder in her school. Hay Lin loved Thursday's because then she had ALL her classes with Taranee. The first class of the day was something as horrible and demonic as math. Hay Lin didn't bother much with math but she got pretty good grades. She sat down next to Taranee and it didn't take long before she felt body tickle with excitement. As often as she could she looked at Taranee from the corner of her eye. She couldn't look at her for long because her eyes began to hurt after a little while. Hay Lin tried hard not to think all to much on Taranee since the girl in question could read minds, even if she dosen't mean to some of the times. The day passed on without incidents or the like, nor did they get any calls from Kandrakar and Hay Lin enjoyed every single moment of it since Taranee was with her all day. When school ended and Hay Lin was on her way home she heard Taranee call on her:

"Hay Lin, wait up!" Taranee called out to the Chinese girl.

"Oh, Taranee" said Hay Lin a little confused by that her friend was looking for her.

"You didn't forget did you?" Taranee asked meaningly as she looked at Hay Lin over the ridge of her glasses.

Hay Lin stood in silence, thinking about her friend's words. Taranee sighed and turned Hay Lin's left-hand palm upwards.

'_16:10 wait for Taranee. Study session_'

Stood written with black marker. Hay Lin blushed deeply.

"Sorry, I forgot" she said embarrassed, 'I had other things to think of'

"What other things?" Taranee asked with her hands on her sides.

"Nothing" Hay Lin said almost in panic as she realised that she almost let her mind slip.

"Okay then" Taranee said with a smile, "Shall we go then?"

**Ω**

Fifteen minutes later, Hay Lin and Taranee sat in Hay Lin's room at the 'Silver Dragon' studying for a history test in a few days. Hay Lin lay on her bed and Taranee lay on the floor besides Hay Lin's bed when Taranee slammed her book together with a deep groan.

"I hate history" she stated, "All these years are jumbling around in my head and it's giving me a headache"

Hay Lin closed her book and sat up on her bed.

"Maybe I can do something to help" she said.

"How?" Taranee asked while she held a hand on her forehead to ease the pounding behind her skull bone.

"Like this" Hay Lin said and began to massage Taranee's aching head.

"That feels a lot better" Taranee sighed and closed her eyes, "And don't you dare stop" she said with a smile as the headache reluctantly began to slowly fade away.

Hay Lin enjoyed the feeling of Taranee's hair beneath her hands and fingers and she got some feeling of pleasure when she knew that Taranee liked her massage. She could do this for hours, just sitting here.

"Hay Lin!" called a woman's voice.

She was brutally ripped back to reality.

"Yes, mom!" Hay Lin called back without stopping her massage of Taranee's head.

"I need you help, could you come down for a minute!"

"Grr Typical" she mumbled, "Coming!" she called back, "Sorry Taranee, I must help my mom with something" Hay Lin said with ill hidden annoyance.

"It's okay, you go and have a bad time" Taranee teased her friend.

"I'll be back in a tick" Hay Lin promised and left the room.

Taranee leaned against the wall under the window and began to rub her face when a heavy thud was heard besides her. She looked down and saw that it was a book. A plain ordinary book that lay open before her eyes.

"Hmm What's this?" she wondered as her mind registered the top line, 'May, 31st 2002…'

'Oh my god, this is Hay Lin's diary' Taranee thought and was just to close it when she saw her own name in it.

She couldn't help herself but she read the entire entry and sat numb and silent afterwards.

'Hay Lin loves me? More than a friend?' Taranee thought and read the whole thing again, 'This is…this is…' Taranee couldn't finish the thought.

She read it again.

"This is absolutely… PREFECT" she said as she hugged the book tightly and rolled around on the floor with a happy sensation running through her body.

She heard footsteps in the staircase and hurried to put the book back on the top shelf of the bookcase and sat down again with butterflies running rampage in her stomach. Hay Lin entered the room just moments after.

"Sorry it took so long" she said apologetically.

"No worries" Taranee said with a big smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Hay Lin asked and cocked her head in wonder.

"Nothing" Taranee said innocently, 'Just the fact that I know something you don't, my dearest and now I know just what to give you for your birthday'


	2. The Birthday Gift

Chapter 2  
The Birthday Gift

_A gift can be many things,  
__The thing you should think of is the thought behind it_

Five days later, the calendar read June 4th and Hay Lin felt a wave of joy engulf her when she read it. She had forgotten that it was her birthday today. She was happy that she was going to get a lot of presents today but a little cloud of sadness shrouded her joy because she knew that the one thing she wanted the most was the only thing she wouldn't get. Or would she?

**Ω**

Taranee had been very busy during the last four days. She had pumped her parents for every dollar, cent and penny she could get her hands on and she called in a few favours from her brother, Peter, too. She had even asked her Guardian colleague and friend, Cornelia for a bit of help. Namely to draw some gold and silver out of the ground. Taranee then had the metals forged into a ring of pure gold with a silver wind patter and a winged heart of silver on it. Cornelia had of course asked to whom the ring was for but Taranee had just smiled at her mischievously and looked dreamingly on the ring.

"Only Time will tell, my friend, only Time will tell" was all that Taranee had said before she disappeared.

Cornelia had just shrugged and shaken her head at Taranee with a giggling smile.

**Ω**

Later that day at 'The Silver Dragon' Hay Lin sat in the empty dinning hall and waited for her friends. She was dressed in a red sleeveless top and a blue skirt. She had gotten rid of her pigtails and had her hair in a braid instead. She looked down into her right palm were she had painted the Chinese sign for Luck.

If I'm lucky then maybe, just maybe I'll get my wish she thought and sighed.

Her parents had closed up early and were busy cooking the meal that was going to be served for the evening. There was a knock on the door and before Hay Lin's parents told her to see who it was and before the hand had left the wood, Hay Lin had silently flown across the room and opened the door.

"I can see her- GAH!" Irma shrieked.

She had looked into the restaurant via the window and been frightened by Hay Lin's sudden appearance at the front door.

"How did you do that?" Irma questioned, looking from the spot Hay Lin had been a second ago inside the restaurant to the front door where she was now.

Hay Lin just giggled at her friend's confused face and embraced her friends. With a little tingle she embraced Taranee. She wasn't sure but she thought she felt Taranee tighten the embrace, but just a little. She felt Taranee's breathe in her ear for just a second but in that second she shivered with pleasure. She struggled to keep her thoughts in check so that they wouldn't betray her to Taranee who gave her a sly little smile that none of the others noticed.

'This is going just according to plan' Taranee thought for herself, proud of the accomplishment of her exquisite little mind.

Hay Lin then invited her friends into the restaurant were Hay Lin's parents had set the table with all sorts of Chinese culinary masteries. There were spring rolls, fish of different kinds, noodles, fortune cookies, the mandatory rice of course and a multitude of sweet, bitter and pure fiery hot sauces. The smells of the heat and steam blended with spices from the Far East floated around the room like wisps. Irma's eyes grew wide when she saw the well stocked table and her belly grunted with happiness.

"Sigh Don't you ever stop being hungry, you little food ogre?" Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes.

"What!" exclaimed Irma in defence, "I can't help that I like food"

"You like food as the ocean likes fish" said Taranee with a wink.

The girls laughed at Irma's red angered face from Taranee's burn.

"I'm sorry" said Taranee laughing, "I couldn't let that one slip"

"Now, now it's my birthday and I don't want a fight" said Hay Lin with a snicker filled sigh.

Taranee and Irma blushed in shame but soon forgot it when the feast began. Both food and drink diminished to near nil when finally even Irma was full and leaned back onto the wooden floor with her over stuffed stomach.

"I will not be able to eat for the rest of the weak" Irma groaned.

"Don't blame us, it was you who stuffed yourself like a turkey" Cornelia poked.

"Time to open your presents, Hay Lin" said Will quickly to defuse the situation before it blew up in their faces.

Hay Lin smiled and carefully picked up a present (Making sure beforehand that it wasn't Taranee's gift) and looked at the label which showed that it was from Cornelia. The package was flat and broad. Hay Lin ripped of the paper and to her joy it contained a big expensive box with several magic marker pens in a variety of colours. She had been eyeing out that kind of box for months.

"Thank you, Cornelia" said Hay Lin as she leaned forward to hug her friend, then she grabbed another present.

It was Irma's gift who stood in line for unwrapping. It was yet another thing she had been eyeing on. A set of aquarelle colours to paint with and seeing Irma as the Water Guardian, she snickered a bit before she hugged her and thanked her for the gift. Irma smiled to her happy friend. Taranee was more than a little impatient for Hay Lin to open her own gift but she didn't show it. Hay Lin picked out Wills present next. She was surprised that it was the biggest present of them all. It was about two foot wide and three foot high and an inch thick. She tore of the paper wrapper and looked stunned at the square object. It was a painting of the five guardians in full transformation outfits. Will in the painting sat down in the lower left corner with her back against the frame. The heart was floating above her right hand. Her right leg was lying along the frame and her left was drawn up against herself. Irma stood down in the opposite corner with her back half turned against the paintings viewer. She looked over her shoulder and winked with her right eye and on her fingertips danced bubbles of water. Directly above Irma was Taranee who stood up like a big 'Y'. Behind her fire burned like a furnace in red and orange. Cornelia sat up in the upper right corner under a tree. Her golden blond hair flowed down her shoulders. Her left arm was embracing her legs and in her right hand, a red rose bloomed. In the middle was a great (compared to the others) Hay Lin. She stood on the frame and her head touched the top frame. The hands were extended and touched the side frames. Dividing the painting into those four sections. Her eyes were closed and thick, half transparent, cyan strains of air twirled around Hay Lin's legs and out around her arms. What struck her most was how alive the painting was. She had never seen anything like it. Hay Lin was unable to speak and just sat and looked at the painting. The other three girls were beginning to wonder what it was on the painting. Will just sat there with a pleased smile. Hay Lin returned to reality and turned the painting around. The three girls gasped and Will couldn't help but admire the painting.

'No matter how many times I see that painting, I'll always be amazed how it feels so... alive' Will thought to herself.

"It's so alive" said Irma and touched the painting to see if it was just a painting.

"Where did you get this painting, Will?" Hay Lin asked, still breath taken by the painting.

"Remember that guy who we saved from Phobos? The one who painted him for the family gallery? Well, I called in a favour a few months ago and dropped a coin or two" Will said, 'More like 100$ in gold' she added in her mind.

"Thank you" was all Hay Lin said as she looked at the painting again.

Hay Lin carefully placed the painting by the wall so that it wouldn't be accidentally damaged.

"Mine left" said Taranee and handed Hay Lin a small box.

Hay Lin took the box and opened it with growing curiosity. The box held a brass necklace with a capital 'H' on it. Hay Lin noticed that there was a card upside-down in the box to. She picked it up and read it. It said:

'_To my most beloved friend, T. C.'_

She was going to put the card down when she noticed a small key that lay underneath the card in a small 'secret' compartment. She laid the card down and shut the box.

'I'll ask her later what the key is about' Hay Lin thought as she hugged her friend and thanked her for the necklace.

"Your welcome" Taranee said and just innocently she blew softly on Hay Lin's ears as they hugged, just enough to make her react but not too much to arouse suspicions.

Hay Lin froze and fought the urge to kiss Taranee right there in front of her friends.

'I can't take much more of this' she thought desperately forgetting that Taranee could read her mind.

The time passed and the clock struck 20:00 and Hay Lin's parents said that it was time for her friends to leave. It was with reluctance that they left and Hay Lin asked if they couldn't stay a bit longer. But her parents told her that they had to open the restaurant early tomorrow and needed the sleep and they had to clean up from Hay Lin's party. Hay Lin said goodbye to her friends and looked after Taranee until she was out of view before she went inside to help clean up the mess.

**Ω**

The four girls walked home and after a few blocks they parted. Irma went her way as did Cornelia. Taranee accompanied Will home and half way she stopped. Will stopped and looked at her African friend.

"Taranee? What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Will, I need you to do me a huge über favour" Taranee said as she hung her head down, "I have been planning this for four days and I have to say that it is only one thing left and that I need from you, Will" she continued as she looked at Will with desperation and a small glint of hope in her eyes.

"I was wondering when you would ask" Will snickered.

Taranee looked confused.

"You had Cornelia draw out gold and silver out of the ground to make a ring. You borrowed money from Irma and since this is like one and one is three I was wondering when you'd ask me for a favour so what is it?" Will said with a smile.

"It is not a small favour I'm asking of you, Will" Taranee said low.

"Let's hear it" Will urged.

"Could-I-borrow-the-Heart-of-Kandrakar?" Taranee said so fast that Will almost didn't hear it.

Will just looked silently on her friend trying to figure out what she said. When it dawned on her she her eyes grew a bit but she didn't say anything. Taranee waited a full minute before her heart sank in her chest. Will then saw how much Taranee really needed the Heart. Taranee slowly turned around and began to walk home. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Then she saw a pink glow emanating from behind her.

"Here, just bring it by tomorrow" she heard Will's voice.

Taranee's brain processed the words a long time before she shrieked of joy and tackled Will over in a great bear hug.

"Let… go… can't… breathe…" Will gasped and Taranee backed of with a blush as she helped her red haired friend off of the ground.

"Sorry" Taranee mumbled.

"No worries" Will said as she caught her breath.

Will handed over the Heart to Taranee. Taranee looked first at the glowing Heart then Will. Will nodded and Taranee grabbed the chain which the heart was linked to.

"Heart, you are to serve Taranee tonight and don't cause any trouble for her" Will said to the Heart.

The Heart turned deep red then yellow and deep blue before it returned to its normal pink colour. Taranee looked amazed at the whole conversation before she put the chain over her head and put it inside her shirt. Taranee closed her eyes and she was then enclosed in an orange orb and mere seconds later she stood there in her full guardian uniform.

"Thank you, Will" said Taranee with a tear of joy in her eye as she hugged her friend, gently this time.

"Have fun" Will said as she waved as Taranee flew up in the air and towards Hay Lin's house.

From the darkness of the alley between two nearby buildings, a shade watched them.

"It has begun" he said with a grinning smile as a passing car's headlights flashed in the metal mask on his left side face.

VI


	3. First of First

Chapter 3  
First of First

_There is a first time for everything_

Hay Lin, since it was her birthday, had gotten out of helping her parents clean up after her small party and was getting ready for bed. The stunning painting she had gotten from Will hung on the wall above her desk on the wall to the left of her window. She was sitting in her bed; watching the painting when something (or rather someone) knocked on her bedroom window. Hay Lin got out of bed and opened the window only to meet Taranee's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hello, Hay Lin" Taranee said cheerfully as she floated into the Chinese girls room.

"Hello" Hay Lin said a little confused about her friend's sudden appearance.

"I hope you're not tiered cause I still have my real present to give you" said Taranee.

This caught the attention of little dazed Hay Lin and she pushed away the sleepiness.

"Oh, what is that?" she asked.

Taranee just smiled mischievously.

"You will see" she said with a smile.

Hay Lin looked out the window.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"It's just me, Hay"

"But you're transformed"

"Will borrowed me the Heart" Taranee said as she fished up the glowing crystal from inside her shirt.

"Why did she do that?" Hay Lin asked.

Taranee looked at the clock on the wall.

"Time to go, Hay Lin" she said and used the heart to transform Hay Lin into her Guardian form.

Taranee watched as Hay Lin transformed inside an orb of cyan light and almost sighed lovingly when the beautiful Chinese stood before her. Taranee quickly snapped out of her trans before Hay Lin noticed. Taranee then turned them both invisible and took Hay Lin's hand and flew out the window.

"Were are we going?" Hay Lin asked as she flew up besides Taranee, still holding hands.

Taranee just smiled at her as she turned left out towards the dark waters of the coast. After ten or fifteen minutes of flight they reached the shoreline and Taranee landed on the beach. Hay Lin landed besides her. In a moment they were back in their original forms and just stood and watched out over the blue and black sea, still holding hands. The wind was cool and smelt of salt. The silvery moon was just about half arisen over the horizon and caste a long beam of silver light across the velvet sea. Hay Lin looked at Taranee and saw the moonlight reflect on the girl's glasses and somehow it made her glow with a faint silver aura. Taranee turned her head and looked at Hay Lin and was awestruck by the silvery moonlight in the girl's eyes. Taranee forced herself not to kiss her right on the spot.

"This is nice" Hay Lin whispered as a small wave of still warm seawater pushed over her naked feet.

"We are not there yet" Taranee whispered back.

Hay Lin looked curiously at her friend. Without warning Taranee changed into her Guardian outfit before the girl's eyes and then Hay Lin was scooped up into Taranee's arms and she took flight. Hay Lin giggled and held her friend tight as they flew down the shore until they were about half a mile from Heatherfield city. Hay Lin saw that Taranee was aiming in on a large cliff by the shore. The cliff was decorated with sparsely placed trees and a thick green layer of grass and was connected to the shoreline and then slowly went upwards like a hill until it ended a vertical, sixty feet steep down into the sea. Taranee landed at the top of the cliff and changed back to her original form.

"We are here" she said as she set Hay Lin down.

Hay Lin looked in admiration out over the view. The sparse yellow dimmed lights of the city and the silvery moon and the bright white stars on the dark purple sky lighted up the sea in to a darkened violet colour.

'To call this beautiful would be an insult and perfect would be an understatement' Hay Lin thought.

"I come here sometimes" Taranee said as she sat down by the edge, "I found it by a stroke of luck and I have never told anyone of this place. You are the first I have ever brought here"

Hay Lin sat down close besides Taranee.

"Do you love someone, Taranee?" Hay Lin asked with an uneasy voice.

Taranee thought for a moment then she smiled.

"Yes, I love someone very dearly and have done so for a long time" she said with a somewhat sad smile.

"You seem sad by the thought" said Hay Lin disappointed by the fact that Taranee already loved someone.

"I know that the person I love doesn't know that I love, my beloved" Taranee said low.

"Oh" Hay Lin said and laid her hand on Taranee's, she knew how she felt, "How is he?"

"My love is very beautiful, bright and airy. I mean airy in a positive way. My love is very talented and not a day goes by without the wish of laying besides my beloved and just let the feelings of love flow over the both of us and I know that my love loves me to"

"You sound positive that the feeling is mutual" Hay Lin said with a sad tone of disappointment in her voice.

"I am positive of it" Taranee said confident.

"How positive?" Hay Lin asked.

"Positive enough for a kiss" she replied.

Hay Lin hung her head down. She felt Taranee's hand grasp her chin and the African girl turned Hay Lin's head towards her. Taranee leaned closed and kissed Hay Lin on the lips. The kiss was gentle and sensual. Hay Lin closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation of finally kissing her love at long last. After about two minutes they broke the kiss and Hay Lin opened her eyes to see the beaming loving smile and love filled brown eyes of her friend. The stars glittered in her eyes and Hay Lin was close to tears with happiness. Taranee caressed Hay Lin's cheek.

"The one I love is you, Hay Lin" whispered Taranee.

That was to much for Hay Lin who burst into tears as she embraced her love tightly and praying to all gods, demons and spirits that this wasn't a dream.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Taranee said and pulled out a small red jewellery box, "You have the key with you?" she asked.

Hay Lin sniffed and whipped the tears out of her eyes before she fished out the necklace she had gotten from Taranee and took of the small key from the chain. Taranee smiled when she saw that she wore the necklace, and more importantly, the key. Taranee handed Hay Lin the box who put the key in and turned it to unlock the small, red jewellery box. She opened the box and let out a gasp. Remember the ring that Taranee and Cornelia made? Guess who got it.

"Taranee" she said wide eyed with disbelief and with a tear broken voice, "It must have cost a fortune"

"Only a really big favour to Cornelia" Taranee replied as Hay Lin took out the ring.

The ring was made out of pure gold with a silver wind patter and a winged heart of silver on it. Inside Taranee had inscribed:

'_I am forever yours, my beloved silver wind T. C.'_

Hay Lin threw herself at Taranee and rapidly kissed her over and over again. She then stopped and just laid with her head against Taranee's chest. She slipped on the ring and looked at it in silence, listening to Taranee's steady, soothing heartbeat. Taranee smiled and stroked the long purple hair of the young Chinese girl, laying on her chest. If Hay Lin had been a cat she had purred with pleasure.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hay Lin asked after a few minutes.

"And miss the opportunity to torment you for not telling me?" asked Taranee sarcastically.

"Point taken" giggled Hay Lin.

She then got a confused expression on the face.

"How did you find out that I loved you?" she asked as she looked up at Taranee.

"You know when I studied at your house a few days ago?"

"Yes"

"Well I don't know if your going to believe this, but your diary feel right down on my lap and a page were I was mentioned and you declaring your love towards me turned up" Taranee said truthfully.

"That's odd" said Hay Lin as she laid her head to rest on Taranee's chest again, "Why do you think it happened?"

"Magic or Fate I guess"

"Doesn't matter. It happened and I am very happy that it did" Hay Lin said with a deep, happy sigh.

The conversation ended there and they sat and watched the moon rise on the starlit sky. Listening to the waves crash against the cliff wall below. They just enjoyed the silence between the two and enjoyed the felling of their body warmth against each other. They wished that time would stop right now and freeze them in this one moment for ever. An hour later Taranee stretched her arms and laid a hand on Hay Lin's shoulder.

"We have to get back now" Taranee whispered to Hay Lin as she stroked the girls hair.

Hay Lin nodded but wished that they could stay longer. They both changed into their Guardian outfits with the Heart and then they flew home to Hay Lin's house, hand in hand

**Ω**

Hay Lin and Taranee flew in to her room at the 'Silver Dragon' half an hour later through the open window. Luckily it was warm outside of the room would have been freezing.

"I had a wonderful time" whispered Hay Lin and she kissed Taranee gently on the lips.

"I had a wonderful time to" Taranee whispered back and turned to fly back to her own home.

Hay Lin thought for a second and realised that she wouldn't like to be alone tonight. She grabbed Taranee's arm and turned her around.

"Grant me one more wish, Taranee" said in.

Taranee caressed Hay Lin's cheek.

"What ever you wish, my love" she whispered with a smile.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone and I want to feel your warm body against my own when I fall asleep"

"As you wish, my beloved" said Taranee as she kissed Hay Lin.

When they broke the kiss Taranee remembered something.

"But I haven't got anything to sleep in" she said.

"Don't worry, dearest" Hay Lin caressed Taranee's cheek as she got closer, "It gets very warm in here at night so I sleep naked"

Taranee's brain processed this information for a minute before she realised that Hay Lin asked her to sleep in her bed, naked.

'Well, I have already said yes and this will come sooner or later anyway' Taranee thought with a small smile.

Hay Lin turned her back against Taranee and took of her shirt. Her long hair fell down her back like a silk curtain. Then she removed her pants and panties before she slipped under the silk thin covers in her bed. She left most of her back bare when she pulled the covers over herself. Taranee had just stood and watched in admiration of her beloved's body was stripped in front of her eyes. Hay Lin turned her head towards Taranee and smiled with love then she turned her head back. Taranee then took of her shoes and socks. Then she removed her shirt and bra, along with her pants and panties. Taranee noticed that it was slightly chilly without clothes in the room but her body that got warmer at the sight of her beloved laying with her back against her. Taranee walked over to Hay Lin's bed, her bare feet was sticky against the wooden floor. She pulled up the covers and got in together with Hay Lin. She scooted closer until she was laying skin against skin with Hay Lin. Taranee embraced her love from behind and twisted one of her legs with Hay Lin's. Hay Lin felt more soothed and calm than she had ever felt in her entire life. She felt the warmth radiate from Taranee's body when she turned around to look Taranee in the eyes. Taranee smiled and her brown eyes beamed with love. Taranee looked into Hay Lin's eyes and saw that she was happier than she had ever been in her life. Hay Lin wrapped one of her legs around one of Taranee's and hugged her tightly.

"I love you" whispered Hay Lin as she snuggled up against the young African girl.

"I love you too" Taranee whispered back as she kissed her goodnight.

They Looked into each others eyes once more and they kissed once more before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep. Their body's were sticky because of their combined body heat but they both enjoyed the feeling of a warm, nude body against their own and it added to the pleasure that the body belonged to someone they loved very much and held more dear than their own life. They truly loved each other and now they knew that the feeling was mutual.


	4. Busted

Chapter 4  
Busted

_Only a fool would try to stop true love…_

The bright yellow sun shone over Heatherfield and far below this golden orb of light lies the small Chinese restaurant 'Silver Dragon' On the second floor in a room were the sun streams in onto a bed, a young woman is awake, watching the another girl who is sleeping besides her. Taranee had been awake for at least an hour and she had just laid there, looking at her beloved girlfriend, Hay Lin. Taranee hadn't noticed that she had spent an hour just watching her sleep. If she had she wouldn't have cared. Taranee laid on her side and with one hand she held up her head. She had a dreamy look in her eyes as she looked at the Chinese girl. Her chest was slowly rising and falling with every breath and her face beamed with happiness. Taranee was a little amused with Hay Lin's dreams about her.

'I didn't know that Hay Lin was such a dirty little girl' she thought with a smile.

Hay Lin then slowly awoke with a big yawn. She stretched her arms and legs and slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, honey" whispered Taranee softly as she stroked a strand of hair out of the girls face.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Hay Lin murmured tired as she blinked her sleepy eyes to get used to the sunlight.

"No" whispered Taranee as she slowly shook her head.

"I don't believe you" Hay Lin murmured.

Taranee bent over the girl and kissed her deep and passionate.

"Believe me now?" Taranee asked.

Hay Lin nodded. She looked around.

"What's the time?" she asked.

Taranee turned her head to look at the clock on the wall by the door.

"Eleven in the morning" she whispered as a reply.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since ten"

"Why didn't you wake me up or got to school?"

"I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here with you and see what you would do to me, you dirty minded little girl"

"You saw that?" Hay Lin asked with a deep reddish blush that spread down her neck.

"Yes"

"Everything?"

"Everything"

Hay Lin blushed even more at the thought that Taranee knew what dirty little things she wanted to do to her.

"And you know, I found some of the ideas interesting" Taranee whispered into Hay Lin's ear then she kissed her on the lips again.

Hay Lin giggled and responded to the kiss and returned another kiss. They laid there for several minutes kissing each other. They blocked out everything else so they didn't hear the knock on the door. It was Hay Lin's mother, Joan Lin, who was wondering when Hay Lin would get out of bed to go to school. She only heard giggles inside the room and Curiosity took the best of her so she opened the door.

"Hay Lin? When are you goi-" Joan Lin cut herself of as Taranee and Hay Lin hid under the bedcovers.

To late had Taranee and Hay Lin stopped kissing so Joan Lin had seen it all. Both Taranee and Hay Lin peeked out over the cover they hid under when Joan Lin came into the room. Their eyes were filled with fear and Hay Lin even pressed closed to Taranee when she saw her mother. Mrs. Lin was dumbstruck by the sight of her daughter kissing another girl and wasn't able to say anything. She slowly sat down on the floor by the bed. She then saw the beautiful ring her daughter had on her right hand ring finger.

"Did…"

Mrs. Lin's voice barely held together. She tried again.

"Did Taranee give you that ring?" she asked them both.

Her question was only just above a whisper.

"Y-y-yes I did" Taranee stuttered.

"Do you love each other or…" Joan Lin's voice trailed of.

Taranee looked at Hay Lin and smiled as she squeezed her hand. This smile gave Hay Lin so much courage.

"We love each other, mom. Very, very much"

This fact gave Mrs. Lin some comfort and she slowly nodded.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"We have both loved each other for a very long time" said Taranee.

"But it wasn't until yesterday night Taranee confessed to me that she loved me" Hay Lin's face beamed and she bent down to kiss Taranee's cheek.

"Is it okay if I continue to see your daughter, Mrs. Lin?" Taranee asked, mostly out of custom but she was afraid of what she would hear in response.

Joan Lin looked at Hay Lin who clenched tightly to Taranee's arm and her frightened eyes were close to tears. Taranee laid a comforting hand on Hay Lin's arm and listened closely for any response from Hay Lin's mother. Joan Lin watched the two for a long time before she sighed and hung down her head as she got up.

"I guess you can" she finally said, "Only a fool would try to stop true Love"

Hay Lin and Taranee let out a cry of happiness and hugged each other tightly. Unfortunately the bedcovers slipped of a bit and Joan Lin saw that they were both naked.

"Goodness gracious!" she burst, "Have you slept together?"

Hay Lin was quick to pull the covers back on.

"No, Hay Lin just didn't want to be alone yesterday when I came back with her and it got very warm inhere because of the summer night heat" said Taranee quickly.

Joan Lin wondered if it was just a lie to ease the strain on her but she saw no reason for them to lie to her now. She sighed and sat down on the bedside, rubbing her eyes.

"Now we have to think about how we are going to break this to your father"

And as on que or more like a devils thing for fun, Hay Lin's father, Chen Lin, stuck his head through the doorway.

"Talking about me?" he asked with his thick Chinese accent but became silent as he saw his daughter in bed with another girl.

"Chen" Joan Lin began, "Our daughter loves another girl, she's a lesbian" she said with dread of what Chen might say or do.

He just watched his wife for a moment before he spoke.

"So?" he asked confused.

"What!" shouted the three women.

"This America, Joan. Not China. Here there are lesbians everywhere, just go down to the Adult Shop down the street and look at the magazine and video section" he said with a Chinese trademark smile before he disappeared down the hall.

"I guess your father doesn't have any objection that you two are being together" said Joan Lin with a stunned look on her face.

"We still have to break it to our friends too" said Hay Lin.

"Yeah, that's going to pose a problem" said Taranee.

Chen Lin appeared in at the door again.

"I called your school and reported you sick and you can have the day off, Hay Lin" he said with his thick Chinese accent.

Without thinking Hay Lin leapt out of bed and ran to hug her father.

" Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou" Hay Lin said rapidly as she hugged her father.

"Hay Lin, you are naked and you are hugging me" Chen Lin said a little panicked as he squeezed his eyes shut, not to see anything.

Hay Lin shrieked and jumped under the covers again. She peeked out with a red blush covering her face. Taranee held her hand across her mouth to suppress a giggle. Hay Lin tried to rip the covers off Taranee who struggled with a laugh as she tickled Hay Lin. Joan and Chen left the girls before they saw something embarrassing. After a few minutes of fight, Taranee threw herself on top of Hay Lin and kissed her. Hay Lin laid still under the chocolate brown girl, just looking at her face with a big smile.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you to" said Taranee as she pecked Hay Lin's lips.

Taranee sighed and laid her head against Hay Lin's chest.

"What are we going to do today then, my love"

"How about you let me draw you?" Hay Lin suggested.

"Draw me?" Taranee asked as she looked up.

"Erotic Art" Hay Lin whispered in Taranee's ear.

Taranee pondered this for a bit then she agreed.

"Good" said Hay Lin as she jumped out of bed.

She got her sketchbook and two long white silk robes. She threw one of the robes to Taranee.

"Put this on" she said.

"Were are we going?" Taranee asked as she slipped on the robe.

She liked the smooth, soft feeling of the silk on her bare skin. Then she remembered that she promised to return the Heart of Kandrakar to Will this morning. She picked up the Heart from the pile of her clothes and hung it around her neck as she whispered a silent apology to the crystal.

"To the basement" Hay Lin said as she dragged Taranee down the hall.

Hay Lin tip-toed down the stairs with Taranee close by and quietly, they snuck down in to the basement. Hay Lin put a 'Do NOT disturb' sign on the door before she went down herself. The basement floor was cool under their feet as they walked over the floor trough the door to another room. There they helped each other by dragging out a long, red couch from one of the corners and a small stool. Taranee dropped the robe on the floor and laid down on the side facing Hay Lin as she rested her head on her left hand and stretched out her legs. The Heart of Kandrakar hung on her chest as a pink, still, silent jewel. Hay Lin dropped her robe on the floor, just to make Taranee a bit more comfortable, to and sat down on the stool as she began to draw the African girl. Hay Lin began with the couch, then she drew the body lines. She carefully filled in the rest of the body lines and added some shadow. Then she filled in the details of her face and hands. Her breasts were added and the Heart. Taranee's feet were perfected and then she drew Taranee's genital area. Lastly she drew Taranee's hair with her beads and her small tuft of blue hair between her legs. After the few hours it took Hay Lin to complete the drawing, she told Taranee to come and look as she perfected the drawing and Taranee was amazed by the details and the beauty of the drawing.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it" Taranee said as she hugged Hay Lin from behind a placed a kiss on her neck.

"My wrist hurts" said Hay Lin as she pouted her lips.

Taranee knew that she was mocking her but she played along and scooped up Hay Lin in her arms. She walked over laid her down on the couch as she kissed her. Then they just laid there on the couch, playing with each others hair and giving an occasional kiss on the lips or neck.

**Ω**

Meanwhile up in the restaurant, three well known girls walked in the front door. The brunette Irma, the blond Cornelia and the redhead Will. They had come to visit Hay Lin since they heard that she was called in sick at school and so was Taranee.

"Hi Mrs. Lin" called Irma, "Is Hay Lin feeling okay"

"More than okay in my opinion" she replied.

"Were is she?" Will asked as she looked around the crowded dinning hall.

"I think she's in the basement with Taranee" she said.

"In the basement?" said Cornelia confused.

"With Taranee?" said Irma with disbelief.

"If you go down there, knock first or you will get a shock" Joan Lin said to them.

Will, Cornelia and Irma walked down into the basement.

"No Hay Lin here" said Cornelia.

"Nor Taranee" said Will.

"How about in there" said Irma as she pointed at a wooden door in the corner.

**Ω**

Taranee laid on top of Hay Lin with her legs bent over to her back. Hay Lin laid with her hands under her head. She enjoyed the time they have spent together and felt a little bit sad that Taranee had to go home later.

"Why is that ugly sad look deforming your pretty face?" Taranee asked.

"I'm a little sad that you have to go home latter" she said.

"But that wont be until this evening" said Taranee with a smile, "And until then we have all the time to our selves"

"I told you they where in he-" Irma said as she walked through the door.

Clumsy as she is, Irma tripped over her own feet in shock and Cornelia tripped over Irma and Will over the passed two girls.

"What did you do that fo-" Cornelia said before she went silent at what she saw in the room.

Irma's eyes were wide as dinner plates and Will's face was stunned beyond belief. Hay Lin and Taranee hadn't moved a muscle and just exchanged looks with their friends. Suddenly Will, Cornelia and Irma shot up to their feet with their backs turned to the nude couple. Hay Lin and Taranee quickly grabbed and slipped on the silk robes.

"You can look now" said Hay Lin as she tightly tied the robe together.

Cornelia, Will and Irma slowly turned around.

"I think we need to talk" said Taranee, who was red all over her body with embarrassment.


	5. Infinite Love

Chapter 5  
Infinite Love

_Love in every form has a right to exist_

Hay Lin and Taranee sat on the red couch with a space in between a palm wide. Will sat on the stool. Irma sat on the floor by the door and Cornelia leaned against the wall in the far corner of the room, embracing herself. Cornelia couldn't believe her eyes and neither could Irma whose face was locked stiff with shock. Taranee and Hay Lin hung down their heads as a pair of naughty school children with red faces of embarrassment. Will was the only one who looked calm but in reality she had a million questions racing around in her cramped brain.

"How long has this been going on?" Will started with a low voice.

"Since last night" said Taranee low.

Hay Lin laid a comforting hand on Taranee's, slightly squeezing it, as she looked sad at her beloved.

"And you love each other?" Will asked next.

"Infinitely" Hay Lin said with a love-beaming smile.

Will sighed heavily and hung down her head.

"I guess that was the hard part" Will said a little more confidant.

Will walked over and sat down next to Taranee who burst into tears.

"Don't cry, Taranee. It's alright" said Will as she hugged her friend.

Will looked into Hay Lin's eyes and what she saw was unmistakably Love. Hay Lin looked almost destroyed by the sight of Taranee crying. Cornelia and Irma snapped out of their shock and went to comfort their friend. Taranee loosened her grip from Will and sat back up as she sniffed a few times.

"I… I thought…" Taranee stammered, "That you would reject me with Hay Lin"

"Now why on Earth would we do that?" Cornelia asked.

"F-for being lovers" Taranee's voice broke and a few more tears fell down from her eyes.

Hay Lin embraced Taranee, rocking her back and forth as a few tears of her own fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry, honey. It tears in my heart when you do" Hay Lin whispered.

Taranee sniffed and whipped her eyed with her hand as she smiled and caressed Hay Lin's cheek.

"What have I done to deserve you" she smiled.

"I don't know but whatever it is I am happy for it" said Hay Lin and she kissed Taranee.

"I guess that we have to get used to that" Irma finally said.

Cornelia gave a mock shrike.

"You where here Irma? I didn't know because you were so quiet" she said mockingly.

Will, Hay Lin and Taranee laughed.

"I love you guys" Taranee said happily.

"But mostly I love my Hay Lin. My little silver wind"

Suddenly it began to glow within Taranee's robe and the Heart of Kandrakar shot out towards Will.

"Oh, I forgot about you" Taranee said as she slipped of the Heart and handed it to Will, "Thank you for the loan, Will"

"Anytime" she said as she hung the Heart around her neck.

"By the way" said Cornelia, "What was that ring about, Taranee?"

"You mean this ring?" Hay Lin said proudly and led out her right hand.

"Hay Lin! Were did you get that? It's beautiful" said Will in admiration.

"Taranee made it for me" she said more proud than before.

"With my help, mind you" Cornelia added.

"When did you get it?" Irma asked.

"Yesterday night" said Hay Lin as she cooed against Taranee.

Hay Lin then told a very detailed story of how Taranee had showed up outside her bedroom window and taken her to the beach then to the cliff where they then later had their first kiss. She described the sea and the sky and how they had just leaned on each other and just enjoyed it. Then how they got home and that they had slept next to each other in her bed. She also told them about the awkward moment when Joan Lin caught them in bed, naked AND kissing.

"She nearly had an heart attack" Taranee giggled.

"Then my father showed up and mom thought that he was going to blow his top but instead he just said: 'So? This is America, not China' as if I always had had a girlfriend" Hay Lin said as the others fell together laughing of Chen Lin's comment.

"That reminds me, how are we going to tell your parents that we are together, Taranee?" asked Hay Lin.

"My parents already know I'm bisexual" Taranee said.

"Bisexual!" Hay Lin burst out.

Taranee took Hay Lin's cheek with her hand and looked the Chinese girl in the eyes.

"But I prefer women" she said before she kissed Hay Lin long and deep.

When they broke the kiss, Hay Lin sighed heavily as she laid her arms around Taranee's shoulders.

"I wish I could marry you right now" she said with dreamy eyes.

"Me to" replied Taranee and pecked her on the lips.

"Then who don't you?" Irma said as she got up.

The other four girls looked oddly at the brunet.

"It doesn't have to be real" she said, "A mock wedding. Just between the five of us right here"

"Would you?" Taranee asked.

Hay Lin looked at the African girl.

"Oh no, lazy bones. You have to do it properly" said Hay Lin slightly irritated.

Taranee slipped of the gold and silver ring from Hay Lin's finger, and then she got on her knees before the Chinese girl.

"Hay Lin, my wind of silver, my beautiful Chinese to whom I hold infinite love, would you do me the infinite honour of being my wife, now, always and forever?" Taranee said with more sincerity than she have every used before as she slipped on the ring on Hay Lin's right hand ring finger.

Hay Lin shed a tear of joy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes" she cried as she threw herself in the arms of her love.

"She's a good actor" Irma whispered to Cornelia.

"I don't think she's acting" Cornelia replied, "I think that this is a mock wedding for us,but for them it is very well real. This is going to be a real wedding for them"

Irma pondered this and then she nodded as she understood how mush this meant to her two friends.

Taranee mildly forced Hay Lin off of herself as she turned her head towards Irma, Cornelia and Will.

"Who is going to be the priest?" she asked.

"I'll do it" Will volunteered.

"And we will be the witnesses" said Cornelia as she laid a hand on Irma's shoulder.

Will stood in front of the small window by the far wall with a serious face as she made a sign for Hay Lin and Taranee to come and kneel before her. Taranee kneeled on Will's right side and Hay Lin on Will's left. Cornelia and Irma stood a few feet behind the kneeling lovers.

"We have gathered here today to see these two join in Love, Peace and Time" Will said.

Cornelia wasn't sure but it sounded like Will had known that this 'mock' wedding was going to happen on before hand, because it sounded well reversed. Will turned to Taranee.

"Why shallt thee wed this lady?" Will asked.

Taranee looked at Hay Lin.

"I love her more than my own life. I would do anything to protect her from harm. I have always loved you Hay Lin and I curse myself for not having the courage of telling you before" Taranee said as she looked deep into Hay Lin's dark eyes.

Will nodded then turned to Hay Lin.

"Why shallt thee wed this lady?" Will asked again.

"I can't live without my Taranee. I hate the thought of you leaving me even for a minute. I wish that Time itself would stop so I could live every moment of my life with you by my side" said Hay Lin.

Will nodded and turned to Cornelia and Irma.

"Any reason why these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever be forced keep it in silence" she said.

Will waited almost half a minute before she continued.

"Taranee? Do you take Hay Lin as your wife, to love and treasure until Death do you part?"

"Yes"

"Hay Lin? Do you take Taranee as your wife, to love and treasure until Death do you part?"

"Always"

Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar and held it by the chain straight out from her. The pink jewel sparked with happiness and slowly turned to a love red colour and began to glow strong.

"By the power of the Heart of Kandrakar, I join Wind and Fire. May these two never be parted by any force made by man, beast, god or demon. You may kiss your bride"

Taranee and Hay Lin leaned in and kissed each other as they never had kissed anyone before. The kiss was long, deep, passionate and unique. Will, Irma and Cornelia just watched and sighed with a mutual mental 'Aw'. Hay Lin and Taranee broke the kiss.

From the shadows of the corner besides the door an invisible figure watched the girls. He was smiling with half his face since the metal mask on his left side face didn't allow him to smile with his whole face.

'Another couple have been brought together, my master' said a voice in his head.

'They will still love each other when they die after a long and joyous life, Milaz´tia. You have the word of The Pastmaster that they will' he replied as he faded of to another place in the Universe.

Cornelia and Irma stood and hugged each other as they watched Hay Lin and Taranee. Will stood and smiled happily with a dreamy daze in her eyes. All three were close to tears of joy for their two friends who had found their one true love

"I will love you Hay Lin" said Taranee, eyes glittering with joy as she stroked a lock of hair from Hay Lin's face, "Always"

Hay Lin dropped a tear by those words and replied:

"And I will love you to, Taranee, Infinitely"

**The End**


End file.
